Death Letter
by ryanaven
Summary: The PostDeath letter from Albus Dumbledore to Harry Potter. Everyone puts one of these in thier stories. This is what I would hope a real one looks like.


_Harry, _

_It pains me that you are receiving this letter, because if you are, I've at last left to begin the next great adventure. I've known this day was coming for quite some time, I'm over a hundred and fifty years old, and my time in this beautiful world was both long and prosperous. I'm composing this just before I summon you for our trip to a sea-side cavern, where we will hopefully find a Horcrux. _

_Let us hope, that in death, three events have taken place or come upon fruitation, and that I have succeeded in my last attempt to help you win this war. Firstly, let us hope that I died destroying yet another piece of Tom Riddle's soul. It would make me feel better to know I've taken another piece of the burden from your already over- laden shoulders. Secondly, let us hope that if I made it back with the Horcrux, then I later died at Professor Snape's hand and have now solidified his position among Voldemort's followers. This will ensure he may act without suspicion from fellow followers and Tom himself for quite some time. Finally, and more personally, I hope my death drives you even harder, though not foolishly so, to seek the destruction of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Only with your complete attention and unwavering strength can you accomplish this task._

_There are many things I need to tell you and give you explanations for, but first let me take the time to clear Professor Severus Snape in your eyes. For I know that until now, you have mistrusted Professor Snape deeply, and not without good reason. His disposition towards you and his inability to leave the past behind him are his two biggest failings._

_If you remember correctly, I told you earlier this year, as you were heading out of my office after a pensieve lesson, that the Defense against the Dark Arts position was indeed cursed. Ever since Tom Riddle returned to request the position, not one single Defense instructor has lasted more than a year. You will also remember that you heard Professor Snape tell young Draco Malfoy that he had forged an Unbreakable Vow with his mother. These two events are most closely related to the "betrayal" of Severus Snape. _

_Back in July of last summer, Severus informed me he was coerced into an Unbreakable Vow by Narcissa Malfoy to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord and his cause. Mrs. Malfoy, against the wishes of her sister Bellatrix, wanted Severus to watch over Draco while he carried out his mission of disposing of me. While crafting the Vow with Narcissa, Professor Snape agreed to complete the assigned mission should Draco fail. Narcissa is nothing if not a Slytherin, and slipping this part of the Vow in as a last clause ensured some lenience towards Draco should he fail. She was of the hope that though the task was not completed by the intended follower, Voldemort would still be pleased with my passing and may be inclined to overlook the young Malfoy. I am not of the same opinion. Severus knew the Dark Lord assigned this task to Draco because he was likely to be killed in the process of the task. It turns out that Narcissa puzzled this out also. Either way, this was Tom's way of showing his followers that he didn't tolerate failure. Severus, suspecting such a move from Mrs. Malfoy, confided in me the previous week. I gave him my permission to do what he deemed necessary to keep his position in the Dark Lords circle. In the beginning, we were of the hope that we could persuade the young Malfoy heir to work for the Order as the Professor did. But after Severus figured out the consequences of failure, he became convinced that Draco would complete the task or die trying. It is our belief that Voldemort threatened his family should he fail. This would be sufficient motivation or any young man, no matter the side he leaned towards. _

_After Severus told me he invoked the ancient magic, I gave him the Defense position knowing that this year would bring about his return to Voldemort's side. Though I do not possess the ability of divination, I was quite confident that Draco would fail in his mission and Severus would be forced to finish the task and leave the castle. We've had a great many arguments about whose life would be sacrificed, many reaching volumes that caused attraction from both Professor McGonnagall and Hagrid. As I'm sure you've deduced by now, I decided to give Hogwarts the best Defense Professor they could have hoped for this year and at the same time, allow Professor Snape to teach the one subject he desired most. Aside from you, Severus Snape is the only other person I've ever met that holds such an aptitude for the Defensive Arts. His ability to grasp the concepts, like yours, is uncanny. You would not go wrong seeking him out to finish your education, with him as your tutor._

_Now, on to a lighter subject._

_Your wealth, as you know, is great. I took the liberty during your duration with the Dursley's to invest some of the Potter Family Funds into stocks and bonds to ensure your future. Therefore, when your Godfather passed and left you with the Black Family Trust you became one of the wealthiest individuals alive in the Wizarding world. I know you would trade all the money in the world for but a minute alone with your parents and Sirius, but you can't. Therefore, I ask that you manage it wisely and let it not rule and corrupt you. Professor McGonagall has been instructed to give this letter to you before the reading of my Will, so I should tell you now that I have left you yet more money and many private possessions. Unlike the wealth from your parents and your Godfather, this is not for you singularly, but to accommodate Severus and yourself while undertaking the events leading to the destruction of Tom. The money is to be used to fund your many journeys and research projects throughout your task. Your inherited wealth is exactly that: yours. It would be cruel to your parents and Sirius' memories, to use their gifts to you for such a burden. Therefore, I took it upon myself to make sure you didn't have to. Just heed my wish that the remainder of the money, and there should be quiet a bit remaining, is left in Severus' care after the war, or should he too parish, is donated it to a worthy cause you believe in. I'm sure Ms Granger could help you there. _

_Next, I want to speak of your education. I know that you see the task before you as daunting. Please know that anyone, even I, would think so. Voldemort is very powerful and incredibly intelligent. He has a fifty-year advantage on you and this gap must be breeched. To take care of this matter please be present at the reading of my Last Will and Testament at Gringotts bank following my funeral (hopefully held at Hogwarts). _

_Since the end of your first year, when I sought nothing more than for you to lead a customary childhood, I've been creating instruction for you and leaving them in my vault. As each year passed, and I was still unable to bear telling you, I sifted through the previous lessons you would have encountered and placed fresh within. I would imagine there is approximately five years worth of instruction, much of it Auror level, in pensieve memories. Use these lessons as a guide to your education should you decide to pursue your journey outside Hogwarts. Feel free to share them with your friends if they accompany yourself and Severus in your task. A bit of competition always helped drive my students. As you know, the pensieve is not enchanted to allow access to myself singularly, so allowing three or four individuals in per session should be no problem. Please make note that spells cannot be cast within the pensieve, so I left instructions with the pensive on how to bring the images out, as you witnessed last year while examining the prophecy. _

_The last sheet of parchment attached to this letter is a plea to your Hogwarts instructors. If you believe you need supplementary or further explanations, or perhaps guidance in technique, please show them the last letter only. For, while we do indeed need their help, it is better to lean in the direction of safety while approaching them. _

_Lastly, but in no means the less important, I want you to know that I've always looked at you as more than a mere student at Hogwarts. As I've told you previously, I've watched you closer in your time at Hogwarts than you could ever imagine. That reiterated, I want you to know how very proud I am of the choices you've made and the honorable man you've become. Not many people could face what you have thus far, and come out better for it. Remember that your parents and your friends love you greatly, and your ability to draw out that love from those who gravitate towards you is a gift, not a curse. Remember also to embrace that love in the face of danger while meeting the task ahead, for only by using the power 'He Knows Not' will you truly succeed. Finally, know without a shred of doubt that I loved you, and my faith in you exceeds that of which I've put in anyone, ever. I hope I chance a glance at you in my next great adventure. _

_Love Always in Light, _

_Albus_ _Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore_


End file.
